JONAS: OSG
by ScotlanXX
Summary: One by one we have been selected for the secret agency to work together as a team with J.O.N.A.S. We know nothing about each other,our mission, or the future. Together, we are here to stop the world from dying. -M for Violence & Language
1. Bigger than us

Operation in progress

_Chapter one- Bigger than just us_

This was probably the strangest thing I would ever do. But hey…I mean, the world would end without us right? Oh god, we are sent to save to world. I sat down abruptly on the sidewalk outside of the airport in Ontario. I was not going to do this. But I have to!

"Excuse me?" Great, someone noticed my existence, someone else to ask about the end of the world. I looked up and furrowed my brow, this girl…why was she so familiar.

"U-uh…what?" The girl gave me a curious look as she sat down next to me. "Why are you sitting next to me?"

"Because, you are wearing the patch…" She said simply. Stating the obvious. Wait, how did she know about the patch I was wearing?

"How…" I began but she shook her head to indicate I shouldn't ask questions right now. I closed my mouth and sighed, looked at the pavement between my feet.

"I got one too…" Her voice had dropped into a quiet tone, causing me to look back up at her curiously. Why would she be telling me this? Oh yeah…I have one too. Duh.

"You're to save the world too?" I asked lowly, the irritation of the subject apparent in my tone. I watched as her lips twitched into a frown. Okay, maybe I should just stop talking.

"Don't you want to save humanity?" She asked. I could tell the hint of hope in her voice as she asked me the same question that I've been asking myself since I received the stupid chip that came with the patch.

Perhaps I should have thought more about it, but when I think about it, everyone was pretty much lost. Humanity was corrupt, heartless, and worthless, why would I want to have anything to do with it at all? My head slowly descended, my eyes falling towards the taxi that passed by with its light clearly shining brightly. There was probably some high-class businessman rushing to the airport to a terminal where he would board a plan in first class just to get somewhere and make his billions to get some stupid piece of equipment. Yeah, my faith in humanity has been smashed with the reality of the world now a day's.

"I don't know if humanity is worth saving anymore." I mumbled.

"Why! There are so many wonderful things in the world!" Man, this girl had a bit of optimism didn't she?

"Like what, family?" I asked harshly. Perhaps my bitterness was just out ruling my kindness because of my past, or maybe because I've been socially deprived for too long. It's not like I hate everyone in the world, I just hate what the world's become. I let out a long sigh as I felt the silence between the girl and I grasping at my emotions. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"You don't have a family?" She asked slowly, as if she was waiting for her words to trigger a bomb. She watched my headshake and her eyes softened even more. "Don't worry, you'll have someone to call family again one day."

"You are very optimistic." Her lips twitched into a smile. Very, optimistic indeed…

The sidewalk was getting crowded as the day began to drag on slowly. I didn't know why we were sitting there, what we were really waiting for. Perhaps this was a joke…perhaps we were being played.

"What time is it?"

"It's almost time for you to get a watch, stop asking me questions it's getting irritating!"

The girl and I turned our eyes to a pair of girls who were walking slowly towards the area we were sitting. Bickering girls I might add.

"Why are we here again?"

"Oh my…" I watched the girl stop just a few feet from us now, and take a deep breath as if trying not to kill the other girl. "We are here because we are supposed to be here. The letters, the patch, saving the world, ring a bell?"

"I don't understand why we are here though, this shouldn't have to be our job." The second girl said, obviously not phase by the other girl.

"It's not just your job." I watched the girl next to me stand up and retract her hand. "Hi, we are here to save the world too." The girls stared at her hand and then shook it. I couldn't believe this it's like recruitment.

"We?"

"Yes, me and her." She looked down at me and I finally stood up as the three stared at me for a good 30 or so seconds.

"Well, nice to meet you." The girl who was not the pestering question asker nodded towards us. "I'm Bobbie. This is Shay."

"I'm Allie." The girl next to me smiled.

"I'm myself, now that we've covered that." I turned and moved to sit down but instead I only looked ahead towards a boy who looked an awful lot like someone I was once close too. I shook my head and sighed, turning back around to face the girls.

"Anyone know where we are supposed to be going exactly?"

"No only that we're supposed to be at this airport before noon."

"Great." I sighed. That was no help whatsoever. "So no one knows where we are supposed to be going then…"

"Perhaps I can help with that."

The four of us turned towards a boy who was standing near us with the patch. "You all looking to save the world too?" He smirked. Great, Blondie here is going to probably know more about this than anything.

"And you know what we are supposed to be doing?" I asked.

"Oh, saving the world apparently…but we are supposed to be at a plane." He watched out faces. "You didn't catch the hidden message in the letter?"

"Obviously not."

"Am I too late?" We turned once again as a girl came stumbling up to our group.

"Saving the world too?" Asked Bobbie, who chuckled.

"I'm Claire." She said quickly as she smiled at us all.

"Okay, we should be meeting at…um." The boy was gazing at a piece of paper in his hand as we all had our eyebrows raised in anticipation. "The far terminal…the private jet area."

"You got all that information from a letter." I asked curiously.

"Well, in so many words…yeah." He shrugged.

"Well, let's go!" Allie smiled and grabbed my arm yanking me with the rest of the group towards the airport, obviously not seeing the glare across my features she continued to yank me through the airport, until we stopped behind the others, and I yanked my arm away from her grasp.

"In the future…don't do that again." I moved towards the front where the boy was furrowing his brow. "What is the problem?"

"Well, we have to get past security…" the boy stated in a frown. Well that's great, since we don't have luggage let alone tickets we weren't exactly going to be able to get through to the private plane area of the airport.

"We should sneak through security." He said. "I mean it's logical if we go through that room over there…"

"How is that logical?"

"The vents…if we hurry we could make it into that area over there." He pointed to the far distance where there looked to be a closed off, dark portion of the airport. Very near where we wanted to go.

"We could do it." Allie said, as she leaned between us to look at the area and then the door. "Just leave it to me." She grinned and we watched as she slipped past the people and into the garbage can that was near the door just before someone pushed it through the door and it shut behind them.

"Think she's okay?" Asked Bobbie who was now staring ahead at the door in anticipation.

"She better be or we are stuck here forever." Shay sat on the floor, sighing heavily.

"Yeah, I'm surprised she got in that way…" I admitted. But she better be okay, no way I am gunna be responsible for her making a stupid decision. What am I even talking about I barely knew the kid. I sighed along with Shay and we waited for a good hour.

"Psst."

I looked up to see the door a head slightly ajar. "Guys…the doors calling us…" I stood up, shay following and the rest of us moving towards the door as it opened and one by one we slipped inside. Claire was the first one to speak up as the door shut behind us.

"Took you long enough." She said as we began to move past a bunch of items. "Whoa…you smell like newspapers and coffee grounds." Claire held her nose as we moved towards a back room where Allie climbed onto a box and pushed up on a ceiling panel.

"Thanks." She really was to optimistic. "Okay, come on, before someone comes back, they all left for a little while, we need to get in and to the other side without taking up time and making noise."

Okay, optimistic, but to the point. I might get used to this girl yet.

"Okay." Claire piped up. "Smart boy who came up with the plan, your first."

"What?" He turned towards the ceiling and sighed. "Okay, fine." He climbed the boxes and after a slight hesitation, he pulled himself up and disappeared.

"Okay, Bobbie, shay, get in." Allie said, and they complied. Claire was next and then myself. Allie was last, as she set the panel back and we all crawled best we could through the ceiling.


	2. Free Fallin'

J.O.N.A.S: OSG

Chapter two: _Free fallen'_

This was by far the most irritating crawl of my life. All because of this stupid bloody letter in my pocket was I wedged in this ventilator shaft with five other people who I barely even knew and all of this is because of saving the world? Are you kidding me? Well, to be honest with you, I find this quite strange, being the year anniversary of the Jonas Brothers missing report. That's right, the Jonas Brothers, famous three of the boy band in the pop/rock nation disappeared off the face of the planet we call our earth. Know one has a clue where they are, or what happened, but after there 'When you look me in the eyes' tour concert last year, they left the stage, and no one has seen them since. That's enough to send the pop star Hollywood communities into major malfunction meltdown huh? I remember that concert… the concert was right after the fight… the fight I had with a friend of mine… I haven't seen them since.

"Blondie are you alright up there?" I could hear Shay's voice rumble slightly through the small crawl space of the ventilator as I moved slowly on my knees, the cramping in my thigh getting more uncomfortable. 

"Yeah, we're almost there, um I believe we turn here." I could hear the hesitation in his voice and this caused me to roll my eyes. Great, smarty-pants is getting us lost. "What do you guys think, right or left?"

"Does it look like we can freaking see?" I asked irritatingly.

"Fine, left, it looks like a drop…"

"That makes me feel loads better thanks." Everyone noted the sarcasm in Shay's voice as we gradually began to move left from our current position in the tight space, shuffling our bodies to follow Blondie.

"Oh, come on!" Shay grumbled as we stopped once again. "If we have to move back, someone is going to get a fist full of shay!"

"Shay will you shut up?" I couldn't see her, but I could tell it was Bobbie who was speaking now. This left Shay to grumble but close her mouth and lock her complaints in her mind. 

I noted the girl in front of me had not said much of anything since we got in the crawlspace. Claire, that was her name. Long slightly wavy brown locks that reminded me of him…his hair, the ringlets of dark brown that would bound when he would laugh…I let out a sigh, which anyone who cared to pay attention would catch as probably anticipation of getting out of here.

"Yo, Blondie can we move this?" I called out, hoping perhaps it wasn't loud enough to catch anyone else's attention that didn't know we were here in the first place. I felt the cramp in my thigh twinge more and it caused me to groan. That was not a feeling I liked. The blasted pain of cramping muscles, it makes life despondent. 

"It drops down, it's dark so I'm giving you the heads up that I don't know what's going to happen." I heard a few shuffles and then Claire moved up slightly followed by a few more shuffles. I'm guessing now, that it's because everyone was trying to levitate themselves down without making to much noise or harming themselves. 

"Allie, are you okay back there?" I asked finally as Claire tried to maneuver herself to slip down the drop. I held onto her arm as she slowly lowered herself through the down shaft and pressed her hands and feet against the walls of the vent to prevent her from a harsh drop. 

"Yeah, how about you?" The softness to her tone created a less optimistic presence that I would call 'Allie' but she seemed alright so I nodded and watched Claire carefully slip into the next vent below and into another crawlspace that I hoped to god wasn't going to cause more cramping in my thigh. 

"Did you hear that?" 

I stopped my maneuvering into the down shaft as I listened…the heat.


	3. Falling up

J

**J.O.N.A.S.** _OSG_

Chapter three: **Falling up**

The heat.

"Shit!" I grasped the walls and began to try and pull myself back up. "Allie, I suggest you move."

"I…is everything okay?" There…there it was. The optimism sinking into darkness while fear and mild panic began to overdrive the young girl above me. Not everyone can be that peppy all of the time. "Hello?"

Panic.

"Maneuver yourself down here, come on." At first, I heard nothing. Not a single movement from the girl above. Nothing but the threatening heater system kicking on to heat the vents through out the building of the airport. The fast we get out of here, the safer we are from at least the potential 'frying pan' of the ventilator shaft. Thank you, but I don't wish to be grilled to 'perfection' in the heating system of an airport. The longer I waited, the longer it felt like longer. Yes, longer than longer.

"A-are you down there still?"

"Yeah Kid, come on." That's it, nice and easy. I watched her finally shift around to fit into the drop and she held her arms and back against both the fore wall and the back wall of the drop her feet landing on my shoulders as she finally was settled into the drop. "You ready?"

Hesitation.

"Now or never, I'd rather not have the guilt on my shoulders leaving you behind, literally."

"Ready."

I could feel the temperature begin to rise as I took a deep breath and slowly shuffled down. Only a few times did she almost slip, almost causing both of us to fall, but she caught herself and so did I. Perhaps it was just me, but it was getting warmer and warmer as we finally slid into the lower level and I came in behind Claire who I hadn't realized was still waiting for us. Allie was next, and I let out a sigh of relief as we both continued the crawl down the vent until we slid out with Claire into the darker area of the airport we were aiming for to bypass security.

"So, you gunna share your name now?" I turned my head as Allie jumped down onto the floor after replacing the panel to the vent.

"Yeah, we don't even know Blondie's name." Shay said as Bobbie looked at me intently, wanting an answer.

"Is that any of your business?" I asked sharply, turning my head back to Allie who was now walking up to us and joining our little 'group' in the corner of the restricted airport space.

"You know all of our names." Bobbie's brow rose in anticipation but I wasn't going to give into that. It was no ones business who I was. I was not about to go playing 'spill your guts out' for these…random people.

"Except Blondie." Shay cut in, which caused the boy to roll his eyes.

"Hey, I 'ave a name you know!"

"Yeah, Blondie." Shay added which received her a glare from Blondie.

"Name's Jacob…Smart."

"At least the name fits your personality, is geek your middle name?"

"Hey!"

"Both of you knock it off!" Claire hissed. "Do you want to attracted attention?"

The two shook their heads and shut the holes in their face as Bobbie's eyes fell from my figure and held defeat as it was apparent I was not going to answer her question.

"So, Jake, do you know what we are supposed to do now?" Claire asked after a few moments, breaking the silence.

"Well…how about board a plane?" He looked at us all.

"Well, it is an airport." He continued. I rolled my eyes, as well as Bobbie and Shay.

"He has a point." Allie spoke, finally. "Well think about it, we were sent here, we all found each other, at an airport. Shouldn't that mean at some point we are supposed to find a plane to board?"

"What she said." Jake nodded slowly.

"Uh, yeah, and how exactly are we boarding a plane without tickets?" Shay crossed her arms over her chest.

"Great, back to square one." Bobbie groaned.

"Find the private planes and see which one looks like it could hold someone with answers?" Allie smiled.

"Okay, seriously, how the hell are we going to get out of here NOW!" Shay plopped on the floor in a huff.

"We can take the terminal over here." Jake pointed out.

I raised my brow. "Don't we need a ladder?"

"Don't we need a plane?" Claire looked at the window which was slightly covered by painter's sheets. It was really no use looking, because you couldn't see anything anyway.

"We're climbing out." Jake gave a look of 'duh' and made his way for the terminal entrance, or exit, depending on how you saw it.

"Climbing, out of the terminal?" I asked, just as curious even though I was trying to hide it. "You mean, where the plane is supposed to be?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Dude." Bobbie looked at us all. "Do you really think no one will notice six teens running around airport grounds?"

"Yeah, how are we supposed to explain that if someone sees us?" Claire piped in.

"What if a plane decides to run us over?" Shay asked looking up from the ground.

"Do you wanna sit here and wait?" Jake asked. None of use answered. "That's what I thought."

I watched the boy move behind the empty desk that was covered with a painter's sheet as well, and to the terminal door. My first question was how we were going to get the security code to open the terminal doors without setting off an alarm, but the next thing I know, the door is open and we are all slipping through it and down the hallway of the terminal, Bobbie yanking a complaining Shay off of the airport floor.

"I'm not even going to ask, how you did that." I said as we got to the end of the 'L' shaped hall and to the exit. "Is there supposed to be a plane linked to this thing?"

"What?" Claire was right behind me, looking over my shoulder and her eyes widened along with the rest of the group as they came up behind us. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"I think we should check it out." Allie suggested.

"You're insane." Shay muttered, even though the look on her face showed the curiosity we all held.

"For once, I'm going to go with Allie on this one." I said before stepping forward into the doorway of the plane. It wasn't a huge plane, but it was large enough. It was as if someone put a small house inside of it.

"Where are you going!" Claire hissed as Allie followed behind me, along with Jake, then Bobbie.

"Holy chipmunks' roasting on a dead fire this place is amazing!" Bobbie grinned as we walked a little further into the plane. Something about this seemed familiar…to familiar. The leather seats, the white-carpeted floor of the plane, the familiar kitchen like area with a small bar that held no alcohol.

"I think we should leave." I said as I opened the mini bar. Sugar-free red bull…Starbucks coffee bottles... My breath began to burn as I shut the fridge and stood back, turning to the others who entered the plane. "Let's go."

"Okay…" they nodded, some giving me an odd look as we began to move to the front again, but something stopped me. A hint of red, tucked under one of the seats. I leaned down, my hand reaching out to grasp the material.

"Oh my god…" I breathed, the ratty Led Zeppelin tee I used to wear. I had given it to him…before his first concert. He was nervous…and I told him to wear it for good luck. He was wearing it the night we fought. Never seeing him again since. We haven't talked, haven't hugged…since that night. I felt dry tears wanting to come out, but I knew, I hadn't cried since that night. I haven't been able to cry in so very long, my tears ran dry.

"There is someone coming…"

I turned my head and stood up, the fabric held in my grasp as footsteps came down the terminal hallway and grew louder. I ushered everyone to get behind something, to hide.

"What about you?" Claire looked over at me.

"Just hide dammit!" She ducked behind the bar and I stood my ground, waiting for whatever was coming. Everyone had shuffled so quick I didn't know if everyone was hiding or had turned invisible. Yes, that was sarcastic. I watched as two men stepped forward into the plan and made their way towards the middle of the plane, the first thing that went through my mind when I saw the first man was disbelief. He smiled as he looked at me.

"Hello Bridget. It's nice to see you again."


	4. Unveiling Secrets

J.O.N.A.S. OSG

**Chapter two:**  
Unveiling secrets

* * *

I felt my knees about to give up on me as I stood there in a state of minor shock. This couldn't be happening, please, tell me this is not happening to me. I was standing there, shaking my head and staring at anywhere but the others in the front of the plane. This was not…no…no, no, no, no, no!

"Bridget, are you alright?" came another voice. I felt reluctant as my eyes shifted away from one of the small windows of the plane and came to meet concerned dark ones. Oh god…

"No." I said monotonously.

"Tyler, why don't you get her some water?" Came the voice belonging to the first person to speak to me. The eyes stayed locked with mine for a moment before the owner nodded and moved around me. I collapsed on one of the twin chairs next to me and put my hand to my forehead.

"I see you got the letter, and it's contents." I looked up, a small amount of anger flashing across my features.

"You!"

"Ah, I see your temper has grown over the last year." This caused me to scowl. "You've grown a lot since then as well…you aren't the little girl I've watch grow up. Your parents would be proud." He smiled. Proud? Right. I'm a depressive teen with anger issues…yeah, real proud parents I'd make them.

"Bridget, I know a lot has happened to you over the years. Especially after…"

"Why are we all here, just answer that. Okay?" I cut in, shaking my head. "Drop the bringing up the past and catching up act, it's not why we are here."

"Actually, it kind of is." Tyler said as he entered and sat in the chair beside mine, handing me a bottle of water. It's then I noticed the others, slightly peeking from their hiding spots, all except Allie who was now, god forbid, sitting on the floor Indian style with a stupid smile waiting patiently for this all to continue.

"I don't understand."

"The popular band of 'Jonas Brothers' went missing a year ago." Tyler began.

"Ty, honestly? Who do you think you are talking to? Everyone knows this shit…" I paused. "I mean, stuff." I corrected, I only heard a few chuckles before Tyler continued.

"They didn't go missing, Bee." What?

"Wait…" This time it was Bobbie who spoke. "JB didn't go missing, yet their existence is like zero in the world."

"They took on a mission, that ended badly…things didn't go as planned…and…well…"

"Secret Agent's go on a mission, get kidnapped…no one can find them." We all stared in disbelief as we heard whom it came from. Shay was standing near the mini bar, leaning against one side of the plane. Okay, so there _is_ a brain under that complanitive figure.

"Smart girl." Tyler stated, not looking phased by her bluntness.

"So, they are secret agents?" I asked slowly. Being around this family so long, I didn't know about this? Great.

"We work for an Agency yes. Mr. Jonas is the head."

"Okay…so we are needed for what?"

"Didn't you read your letters?"

We all nodded. "Good, more answers later, in the meantime we have a flight to catch."

--

We spent quite a few hours on that private jet. It was when we landed on a private ship that we started to ask more questions that did not get answered. I let out a huge sigh as we were assigned bunk partners for the night until we reached our destination. What next a private island too?

I let out another sigh as Allie began 'therapist' mode on me. I told her I was fine, even told her to shut up, but she just pushed on to make my mood better. I finally convinced her to relax and take a shower, which she did, leaving me alone to deal with my own thoughts. I looked around the room we were assigned and then, noticed there were duffels and cases by our beds. I got up and crouched on the floor, opening the first duffel. Clothing. Second duffel was other things like toiletries and such. Odd, but whatever. Then I moved to open the cases, first one was a laptop. I smiled, it was my original one I had let my best friend borrow…I had never got it back after he left…I moved onto the other case and quickly shut it. Weaponry. Whoa…okay. I placed the laptop on the bed and hooked it up the our small power thing in the floor and then moved to hide Allie's gun case. Okay, call me protective, I don't care. I just don't wish to get shot by accident in the middle of the night, okay?

With that, I turned the laptop on and began an email hunt. I had a personal email, and saw that others in the group did too, but with extentions Ive never seen before. Oh well, another question to be answered some other time hopefully. I emailed the first one and ended up emailing Bobbie Jean Kruhner. I guess that's Bobbie…

We emailed for most of the night, the seasickness eating away at us until we got so tired we passed out on our beds from exhaustion.

--

"Bee, wake up." I groaned as I felt my self being shaken awake.

"Don't call me that."

"We're here."

"Where?" I sat up groggily; the laptop still nestled into my pillow where I had put it, to tired last night to put it away.

"I guess, base head quarters?" I looked up to find Allie standing over me and I rolled my eyes. She wakes me up to tell me that?

"Where did we stop at?"

"An Island…I think." Wow…how about that. Deja vu of thought! Oh, the sarcasm. I got up and looked out the little tiny window before rolling my eyes at the patch of land we were docked by. We got dressed, and left the ship in a group before descending into a tropical looking area.

"Oh my god, are we there yet?"

"Shay, shut up." I heard Bobbie say as we continued through a bunch of over grown greens.

"Or what?" Shay glared. Bobbie returned the look, although a lot more freighting and very intimidating.

"Or I'll make you apart of the ground beneath your feet."

"Don't worry girls, we're almost there." Tyler said.

"And guy!" Jake quipped.

"And guy." Tyler corrected. We continued for quite a time. After a while, I was beginning to feel eyes on me and noticed Claire was frowning at me slightly. I turned away from her gaze and sighed. I guess I had jut as much explaining to do then the others.


End file.
